Threads
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: The only thing holding everything together are tiny threads...another small collection of Song Drabbly Bits! Rating subject to change from T to M- once I get my muse to HELP ME! Also-as alway this is Morgan and Reid SLASH! R/R/E  Thanks in advance
1. Tug

**It's been little over a month since I last posted on ff-I've missed you guys so much!**

**Okay you know the deal with my drably-bits right?**

**Each has a rate- K to T in this installment- M rates to follow only if you want it to and (my smutty muse and I had a falling out- she **_**should**_** just get over herself and help me…) *sigh***

**So be warned (this is slash- this is fluff-this is shameless exploitation of the awesomeness called Sperek or Mo/Re)**

**This is a gift to Rayne (one of the best slash writers and friend ever) Thanks for nudge :P **

**As always: Reid/slash/Review/slash/Enjoy**

**oOo**

**Warning: This contains slash **

**Rate: K (for the attack of the fluff bunnies) **

**The Civil Wars: To Whom It May Concern **

**Character(s): Morgan/Reid**

Reid's cheeks flame red as a warm hand settles on his waist; warm breath ghosting on the back of his neck. His breath is sharp as he takes in the heady scent of soap, spice, coffee and something distinctly…

"D-Derek?" His voice crackles to life, barely a whisper as he braces himself against the counter.

"Yeah Pretty Boy?" Warm lips press against Reid's jaw.

Reid's heart stammers against the contact- his breath hitching.

"I missed you." His voice soft as his leans into the touch Morgan gives. He tilts his head, mouth finding Morgan's. It's not even a kiss; just a brush of skin.

"Missed you too, Spence." Morgan's voice warm and low as he hugs him tighter still.

**Warning: None  
><strong>

**Rate: K (for my own delusions…a girl can dream)**

**K****ings of Leon: Arizona**

**Character(s): Morgan (pre-slash (?)**

Morgan sneaks a glance at Reid; the younger man's lids fluttering, head weighted with sleep. The jet trembles slightly; Reid tucks into himself that much more.

The plane's still; everyone else sleep-Morgan's skull buzzes with the truth.

_Derek Morgan is in love with his best friend._

_Derek Morgan is in love with another man._

_Derek Morgan loves Spencer Reid._

And there's no running from that fact.

He shivers as Reid shifts, burrowing himself into Morgan's side. A puff of warm breath tickles his arm as he wraps it around Reid.

Morgan's heart flutter kicks as he pulls a blanket over them both.

He doesn't think he'd run even if he could.

**Warning: Angst**

** Rate: K **

**Blue October: The Answer **

**Character(s): Reid**

His chest _aches_- he wraps his spindle arms tighter around himself- leather satchel knocking against his thigh. Rivulets dripping from the tip of his nose; his coat is nowhere near enough to keep the rain out. The frigid water drenches him- his skin numb.

Numb.

His head bowed, he stares into the puddle collecting at his feet- small wakes of ripples disturbing it.

Reflection of black irises; dead eyes.

The bus stop's deserted, rain falling slant.

His chest wants to split- heart hammering its cage in a desperate attempt to flee. He takes a deep breath- holds- expels it, white puffs trail from his mouth.

Sometimes…sometimes he wonders if it's worth it.

**Warning: Mentions of violence**

** Rate: T (just to be on the safe side) **

**Pearl Jam: Jeremy **

**Character(s): Reid**

Reid grits his teeth- an animal sound growing in his throat. He slams his fist against the locker, pain radiating though his hand as flesh hit metal.

A KID FOR CHRIST SAKE!

He claws at the Kevlar, trying to get the goddamned thing off.

They shot the boy- didn't even give him a chance…

He was just a kid…just a kid who needed someone to be there for him, to listen, to understand.

A sob ricochets off the cold tile, the slatted metal surrounding Reid as he kicks at the locker before him over and over and over- blood dried like dregs of clay on the soles of his shoes.

The kid's blood.

Michael's blood.

Reid cries out- the police never gave the boy a chance.

No one did.

**Warning: um… I've had waaaaaaaaaaay too much coffee**

** Rate: T **

**Chevelle: Get Some **

**Character(s): Morgan/Reid**

"Derek, please!" Reid gasps, grasping Morgan's shoulder, the material of his shirt bunching under the white knuckled grip.

Morgan chuckles looking up between Reid's legs; Reid's eyes flutter shut as Morgan squeezes tight before releasing him again.

"Ah!" Reid arches his back, nails digging into the older man's skin.

Morgan laughs-

"So good…mmhhmm." Reid's bottom lip disappears between pearly teeth- Morgan shivers at the sight- Reid's mouth slick and red. Morgan reaches for the oil on the table next to them, pouring some in his hand.

"Don't tell me you have another fetish, Pretty Boy." Morgan quirks a brow as Reid's hand scrapes across his scalp- Reid presses him back down on his knees.

"Just…d-don't stop." A tremor goes through Reid as Morgan uses both his hands to work in the oil. A whorish moan escapes Reid's lips.

Morgan's laugh rumbles through them both.

"I have never seen anyone this enthusiastic about a foot massage in my life."

**Warning: **_**Smut**_**…**

**A/N: So, it's great to be back! Any song requests- float them my way and I will see what I can do (no promises-but I'll try!)**

**Reviews and Faves are appreciated.**

**Oh- also any candy recs for my Nerds story would greatly be appreciated and welcomed as well!**

**Thank you for your time-*HUGS* & Hearts!**

**Da-Sm**


	2. Pull

**SO…I own nothing.**

**It's been a while-eh?**

***HEART* you guys for the reviews and fave supports! Hoping to keep this train running- Rates from K to M( warnings for each as well)**

**Season 10 is only three years away- Breen Frazier (I'm waiting for a plane to drop)**

**Oh yeah...**

**( SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH)**

**If slash makes you uncomforta****ble- please don't read. **

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Paramore- Misguided Ghosts**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Eh?**

**Genre: Pre-slash**

**Charcter(s): Morgan/Reid**

"What the HELL Morgan!" Reid's bottom lip quivers as Morgan sighs, rolling his eyes.

"You could have been killed!"

Reid narrows his eyes as Morgan's frame shakes, an almost hysterical laughter bubbling up from his chest. Reid's mouth opens and closes like a fish longing for the murky deep.

Morgan doubles over, trying to get a grip.

"You don't know how much you sound like a Disney movie… coulda been killed." Morgan snorts, swiping at the corner of his eyes. His laughter's frozen as he looks up to find Reid's fist clenched, white knuckled.

"Reid?" Morgan feels as though the world's off kilter as Reid's jaw jumps.  
>"You don't think about anyone but <em>yourself<em>, do you?" Reid spits. "You don't care if there are others who give a damn whether you live or die…That…" Reid squeezes his eyes shut.

His words are nothing more than a whisper.

"_I love you."_

Morgan feels as though he's been hit with a sledge hammer as Reid pivots on his heels, walking away.

**Rhianna-Birthday Cake**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Most Rhianna songs make me think of Reid/MGG stripping for Morgan/Moore(but I digress)**

**REAL WARNING: Contains SLASH (MAN I'M REALLY LOVIN' THE CAPS TODAY) and some sexual (?) tongue and situations.**

**Genre: SLASH**

**Character(s): Morgan/Reid (affectionately known as Sperek or MO/RE)**

Morgan gasps- an inferno blazing under his skin as Reid's lips leave a trail of fire.

Little scrapes and nips against his jaw, clavicle- the clamp and heat against his nipples leaves him withering and arching off the mattress. A firm, gentle hand eases him back to the bed- a ghost of a smile tugs on Reid's lips.

"Shh…"

Morgan stares, open mouthed panting as Reid moves between his legs, undoing the buckle…button, zipper hissing obscenely as it slides down.

Reid's hand fits on the hollow of Morgan's hips like a lost puzzle piece- grip bruising; Morgan arches-groin aching as heated breath teases.

Morgan's eyes flutter shut; low groan escaping as a tongue reaches for the translucent bead of pre-cum resting on his tip.

**Gotye: Somebody I Used to Know**

**WARNING: Masturbation (Yes, in my twisted castle in the sky- Reid masturbates)(heh heh)**

**Genre: Pre-slash**

**Rating: M**

**Character(s): Reid/Morgan**

Reid's eyes close against the heated spray of the shower, droplets clinging to the ends of his hair as steam swirls around his head.

He continues to work the tip of his cock, hand slick with soap, suds forming as he pumps his fist up and down.

He bites his lips, trying to hold back the choked moans trying to spill. Images float past his closed lids, things he shouldn't want- mocha skin and washboard abs, gentle caresses, soft eyes.

"_More…" _Reid whispers- The water sounds thunderous as it splashes off the tiled wall of the hotel.

His chest rises and falls, he scrapes the blunt of his nails across his nipples. His skin's flushed as he lets out a high whine, putting pressure on the glans of his cock.

His mind's fuzzy, as he steps closer to the edge…his stomach flutters with impossible heat.

"Morgan…" Reid can't help that a cry escapes his mouth; his mind muzzy with arousal.

"You alright in there Kid?"

Reid barely registers the deep growl of a voice; the draft as the bathroom door opens.

Flicking his thumb over the head one more time- he comes. Cum mixes with suds and water as it swirls down the drain.

"Morgan…" He pants, body trembling as he tries to steady himself against the shower wall.

He focuses enough to see the silhouette through the shower's glass door. His heart runs cold.

Morgan stands there, stock still- mouth a shocked "o"- trying to make sense of what he's witnessed.

**A/N: Oh my gids…I'm stuck. You ever get that feeling that you want to write…need to write, but NOTHING'S COMING OUT?**

***Sigh***

**Derek Morgan in a towel.**

**Reviews are just as lovely as Derek Morgan soaking wet in Reid's apartment.**

**Thanks for your time.**

P.S: Upon further review, I think Gotye's Somebody I Used to Know needs...more of a story. Let me know what you think- yeah or nah. ;D always great to hear from you guys! Da-sm


End file.
